Sharing and distributing information in the connected world is becoming increasingly prevalent as more and more users have access to various content through a variety of sources. Large volumes of such content are published and distributed across systems and networks, resulting in mass amounts of data to be stored and processed in an efficient manner. Popular websites and networks, such as social media websites, are increasingly becoming popular with a wide-range of users. Users of these social media sites have the ability to update status information to inform members of a current thought, activity, event, mood, etc. These updates can be directed to user-generated content, links to content, and/or commercial social media content. For example, a user may update a profile status on the social network to share information or content such as a link, document, or other events occurring with members of the user's social network. Members that are “friends” of the user's social network typically have access to the user-generated content, such that the content may be viewed by each member upon distribution of the content by the user. Thus, an endless stream of content may be continually distributed over social networks.
Compounding the increasingly large amounts of information requiring processing and distribution is the ease of accessibility to content using technologies such as smartphones and tablets. Moreover, the amount of content being distributed is constantly increasing as the number of users increase and the type of content being distributed become larger and larger in size. This not only requires increased computing resources and power, but also management of the content distributed to any one particular user or group of users. Nevertheless, efficient distribution of content becomes increasingly difficult to maintain and follow due to the large volume of data being received on a constant and daily basis.